


Chloe Decker imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Chloe Decker imagines from my tumblrs





	Chloe Decker imagines

Since becoming a detective the only time Chloe ever had to wear her officers uniform anymore was during public events.

Today one of her superiors were being honored with an award so she was dressed in said uniform for the evening.

Chloe knew just how hot you always thought she was when she wore her uniform and Lucifer mentioned to her in passing that he would be out for the night with some new female ‘friends’ he met at the ceremony so at the last minute instead of going home and changing before your date she decided to give you a surprise.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” she stated boldly as she stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse of Lux.

You were sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of whisky when you saw her still in uniform.

“What’s all this?” you grinned as she walked over to you.

“Y/N Y/L/N, you are under arrest,” she smiled devilishly as she pulled you up from your seat and turned you around, pushing you roughly into the counter and placing handcuffs around your wrists.

“Have I been bad officer?” you smirked immediately catching on to what was happening. 

“You’ve been a very bad boy Y/N,” she said puling you back from the counter and forcing you down to your knees.

You bit your lip as she unbuttoned her slacks, pulling them to her thighs while leaving the rest of her uniform perfectly in place.

“Someone needs to teach you some discipline. Your punishment… is to eat me out,” she said.

“Well I do believe in repenting for my sins,” you mocked.

“Shut up,” she ordered and put her hand on the back of your head, bringing you right into her crotch.

You took a few small licks up her slit to tease her before lightly sucking on her clit. 

Chloe moaned loudly above you when you switched to letting your tongue take long, slow strides through her feeling her wetness run down your chin. 

Your tongue found its way inside while you thrust it in and out of her.

Eventually Chloe’s legs were shaking as she climaxed into your mouth.

“I don’t think I’ve been punished enough officer,” you smiled innocently then Chloe was dragging you over to the couch, pushing you onto it and raising your still cuffed hands above your head.

“Maybe this will teach you,” she muttered while taking her pants off fully along with your own.

She grabbed one of the condoms from the side table that Lucifer hid everywhere in the penthouse and rolled it on your cock.

Throwing a leg over your waist she lined up with your cock and lowered herself onto you.

She quickly bounced up and down, her hips meeting yours every time. 

You gripped the back of the couch tightly when you felt yourself coming close.

“Chloe,” you sighed reluctantly breaking character, “I’m about to cum.”

Chloe smirked and got off of you, taking the condom off and placing your cock in her mouth.

With just a few strokes you were cumming into her mouth.

By the end of the night you were lying in your bed, completely naked except for Chloe’s hat on your head.

“That was hot,” you whispered while nipping at the sensitive spot under her ear.

“I don’t know what came over me, I was just so turned on by the idea of having sex with you while still in my uniform,” she chuckled.

“You know I would never say no to one of your dirty fantasies,” you said kissing her deeply.

Before you could move to go down on her again Lucifer was strutting into your room.

Chloe frantically pulled the sheets over her chest to cover herself. 

“Y/N? Detective?” Lucifer said surprised. 

“Hi dad,” you said a bit embarrassed that your dad now knew you and Chloe were sleeping together after keeping it a secret from him for months.

“Well this is quite unexpected,” he stated and you were afraid he was going to be mad, “I always thought I would be the one to sleep with the detective,” he shrugged and just walked off.

“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled, “Not cool!”


End file.
